Satsuki
Satsuki ist die ältere Schwester von Mei und freundet sich wie diese mit den Totoros an. Sie ist das Kind der Eltern Tatsuo und Yasuko. Mit Michiko und Kanta besucht sie dieselbe Klasse, wo Satsukis Lehrerin unterrichtet. Ursprünglich hat Hayao Miyazaki Satsuki nicht im Film Mein Nachbar Totoro vorgesehen. Jedoch fand er es merkwürdig, dass ein kleines Mädchen wie Mei alleine an der Bushaltestelle stehtThe Art of My Neighbor Totoro (eng.), Seite 11. In Mei and the Kitten Bus kommt sie als Nebencharakter vor. Man sieht sie zu Beginn des Films, als sie noch im Bett liegt und Mei aufsteht. Persönlichkeit Satsuki ist ein offenes, freundliches Mädchen. Diese Offenheit und ihr gutes Benehmen bereiten ihr Beliebtheit bei den Nachbarn. Auch freundet sie sich schnell mit Totoro und Michiko an. Zu Kanta versucht sie freundlich zu sein, aber er macht es ihr schwierig. Da ihre Mutter Yasuko im Shichikokuyama Byouin liegt, übernimmt sie in ihrem jungen Alter große Verantwortung. So kümmert sie sich um ihre jüngere Schwester Mei, die ihr das Leben nicht einfacher macht. Sie kocht auch für die Familie das Frühstück und das Pausenbrot also ein Bento mit Reis und Gemüse.. Wenn sie jedoch frustriert ist, kann sie sehr unangenehm sein. Als sie vom ihren Vater hört, dass die Mutter länger im Krankenhaus bleiben wird, befürchtet sie, dass sie sterben wird. Selbst Großmutter Oogaki kann sie nicht beruhigen. Zudem wirkt sich ihr Verhalten auch auf Mei aus: Sie nimmt den Maiskolben und geht alleine zum Krankenhaus. Name Im Film wird sie nur Saki genannt. Ihr ganzer Name lautet Satsuki aus dem Altjapanischen und bedeutet den Monat Mai. Die jüngere Schwester Mei hat die gleiche Bedeutung. Ihr Name ist die japanische Schreibform des englischen Wortes May. Beziehungen Kanta Als sie zum ersten Mal auf Kanta trifft, grüßt sie ihn freundlich. Jedoch streckt er ihr die Zunge raus.Sie erwidert die Geste. Später bringt Kanta Reiskuchen. Satsuki steht Kanta freundlich gegenüber und nähert sich ihm. Jedoch weicht er ihr aus und streckt ihr das Essen entgegen. Als sie das Essen annimmt, rennt er nach draußen und bezeichnet das Haus als ein Geisterhaus. Auf dem Heimweg von der Schule sieht er Satsuki und Mei unter einem Schrein stehen. Er gibt ihnen seinen Regenschirm und rennt los. Seine Mutter lügt er an und sagt, er habe seinen Regenschirm verloren. Es ist ihm peinlich zu sagen, dass er einem Mädchen geholfen hat. Satsuki besucht sein Haus, um Kanta seinen Regenschirm zurückzugeben. Jedoch versteckt sich Kanta. Satsuki hat sogar einen neuen Regenschirm gebracht, da der von Kanta Löcher hat. Mei Zu ihrer jüngeren Schwester besteht eine sehr enge Schwesterliebe. Mei folgt Satsuki auf Schritt und Tritt. So begleitet sie ihre Schwester auch zur Schule, weil sie sehr traurig war, während sie auf den Vater wartete. Satsuki weist Mei stets höflich darauf hin, falls ihr Benehmen unangebracht ist. Als sie erfährt, dass die Mutter länger im Krankenhaus bleiben wird, ist sie sehr frustriert. Als Mei ihre ältere Schwester nervt, bezeichnet sie Mei als „dumme Kuh“, woraufhin Mei zum weinen beginnt. Zu Hause liegen die beiden Mädchen regungslos am Boden, weil sie mit der Situation überfordert sind. Als Mei erfährt, dass Satsuki befürchtet, dass die Mutter der beiden sterben könnte, läuft sie ohne ihrer Familie Bescheid zu geben zum Krankenhaus. Satsuki macht sich unheimliche Sorgen um Mei, weil sie befürchtet,sie könnte sich auf dem Weg verlaufen haben. Die Kinder verstehen sich wieder gut, als sie sich wiederfinden. Ihre Freude sieht man auch im Abspann, wo die Mutter endlich nach Hause kommt. Michiko Da sie sehr offen ist, freundet sich Satsuki schnell mit Michiko an. Michiko holt sie sogar auf dem Schulweg ab, weil sie an ihrem Haus vorbeigeht. Auch in der Schule sitzen sie nebeneinander. Michiko nennt sie „Sakilein“, was ihre sehr freundschaftliche Beziehung widerspiegelt. Tatsuo Da Tatsuo viel arbeitet zu Hause, erfährt er nicht viel über Satsukis Leben. Neben der Arbeit kümmert er sich um die Mutter, indem er sie besucht und regelmäßig mit den Ärzten in Kontakt steht. Er ist eines Morgens erstaunt, dass Satsuki das Essen vorbereitet hat und so schnell eine neue Freundin in der Schule (Michiko) gefunden hat. Tatsuo ist in seine Arbeit so sehr vertieft, dass er sogar vergessen hat, dass er und Mei noch gar nicht zu Mittag gegessen haben. Er versucht seinen Töchter stets die Angst zu nehmen. So erklärt er ihnen viele Dinge. Von Tatsuo lernt Satsuki sich zu benehmen. Totoro Erst glaubte sie nicht an Totoro, als Mei ihr von ihm erzählte und dabei verwirrt zu sein schien. Doch an der Bushaltestelle sieht sie ihn zum ersten Mal auch. Von Mei weiß sie, dass er nicht gefährlich ist. Da das Blatt auf seinem Kopf ihn nicht völlig abdeckt, gibt sie ihm ihren Regenschirm. Sie hält ihn hoch, um ihn zu zeigen, wie man den Schirm verwendet. Als Dankeschön überreicht Totoro ihr ein Päckchen mit Nüssen und Eicheln. Als Mei sich verlaufen hat, erinnert Satsuki sich an Meis Erzählung darüber, wie sie Totoro gefunden hat. So geht sie zu Totoros Baum, um ihn um Hilfe zu bitten. Natürlich hilft ihr Totoro und schickt ihr den Katzenbus, um die Schwestern wieder zusammen zu führen. Als die Mutter nach Hause kam, kommt er mit den Mädchen weniger in Kontakt. Doch die Mädchen werden sich immer an ihn erinnern, da sie einen kleinen Totoro auf ihre Hose aufgenäht haben. Yasuko Ihrer Mutter schreibt Satsuki viele Briefe. Sie erinnern in ihrer Form an Tagebucheinträge. Sie beschreibt, dass sie sich große Sorgen macht, da die Mutter länger im Krankenhaus bleiben muss. Als die Mutter endlich nach Hause kommt, sind alle Sorgen vergessen. Einzelnachwesie en:Satsuki Kusakabe ja:となりのトトロ#.E7.99.BB.E5.A0.B4.E4.BA.BA.E7.89.A9.E3.83.BB.E7.89.A9 zh:草壁皋月 it:Satsuki Kusakabe Kategorie:Mei and the Kitten Bus Kategorie:Nebencharaktere